Trust Me
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Dani is asked to join TK at a family reunion, and it just so happens that Nico is invited as well. When two coworkers have to pretend to love each other, how many things could really go wrong? T for future chapters
1. Say What?

I'm baaaaack (in that creepy voice lol). ANYWAY, I have a good story, and a longer story for you this time. There will be ups and downs, so please hang on for the ride. I will update at least twice a week, most likely more, but please be patient.

I appreciate all of the reviews for my other story It's What He Does, and hope I do them justice in this slightly interesting tale. Lots of TK too because I like him, and little to no Matt. I will have characters that I made up in there often, so please know that anyone you don't recognize is mine hahaha.

Enjoy, review, and remember that nothing is worth having unless you fight for it. (insert whoever created this line here...)

For the sake of my fic, let's say TK's mom checked out after he made it big and never knew his dad. I don't remember exact details, so pretty AU in a way I guess?

Enough of my rambling...On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Engaged!"<p>

Everyone turned to Matt as if he'd grown a second head, including Dani, and he got up to pace the length of the room.

"There's no way she's going to be engaged to him! She doesn't even need to be there!"

"Dr. Santino?"

Dani stood up to gain ground as Matt continued to angrily pace, now slowing to lean on the back of the other available chair in Coach Purnell's office. She stood in front of hers as Nico watched intently from behind Coach's right shoulder, the side closer to Matt. Her and Nico locked gazes, and he seemed to understand the implications of what Matt had nearly screamed just moments ago.

"Terrence invited me to his family reunion in two weeks, said that he wanted me to meet his grandmother. He said she was the only one to keep him in line until she moved out of state. I'm being invited into something he holds dear to him. I'm not disappointing him" she says with conviction.

"Then let me go with you! We can be engaged for a week, can't we?" he asked with just a little too much hope in his eyes. She sighed, and changed tactics.

"If I have to be, _engaged _again" she stressed the word, "I would rather do it with someone I'm comfortable with-"

"There, settled. I'll go with you and everything will be just fine"

"BUT," she emphasized, looking at Nico just in time to see a smirk appear before he let it slip away, "I think Nico is more than capable"

She felt the air in the room freeze as Matt turned to Nico, his face upset and angry as Nico just looked back at Dani. Coach was surprised, but he hid it well. Nico squinted at Dani and she squinted back, before he relaxed his face and gave her a slight nod of agreement. She felt her body relax as she sat again, feeling Nico's eyes on her the whole time.

"Nico! What the fuck? He doesn't even smile!"

"I do smile" he objected, just to get a rise out of Matt as he noticed the lovely shade of fire engine red his face turned. It was entirely too entertaining to pass up.

"Dani needs someone that can be a convincing as a significant other-"

"And I think I'm capable of choosing that for myself" she argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"TK said his cousin was looking forward to seeing Nico again, doesn't that say something?"

"Yeah, that Angela stalked me all week last year. Or at least tried to…" he answered more to himself, getting a laugh out of Coach and a glare from Matt again.

"I was invited back this year by his grandmother as well as him. Dr. Santino will be just fine in my company" Nico defended, giving her a soft look before returning himself to checking his Blackberry.

Dani on the other hand, was planning on making sure she was with him at all times. She didn't want Angela to get her claws into her fiancé…Oh no, she thought of him as her significant other, in every way he wasn't. Yet.

Matt stormed out as she was lost in thought, muttering about how everyone was against him.

"Dani?" Nico called quirking an eyebrow at her as if he could predict her thoughts as he looked up from the screen. She blushed and shook her head slightly to erase the train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"I'll pick you up 7 next week. Flight leaves at 9 in the morning"

"Ok. Can I go now? I have to reschedule appointments and arrange my kids for the week"

"Sure. Have a good time you two, and keep Tk outta trouble"

"Will do" and with that, Dani left with Nico behind her. They walked along side each other as they reached the doors of the facility, and then parted ways. Before Nico could get too far, he turned and called towards her back,

"Green is a lovely shade on you Dr. Santino. See you next Monday"

She turned sharply towards him and nodded distractedly, checking her clothes and realizing she didn't have anything green on whatsoever. She looked up at him and he gave her a mischievous wink and disappeared around the corner before she could ask him what he meant. As she reached her car, she saw her reflection in the window and caught up to Nico's exact meaning.

_Green is a good shade for me. Green…with envy. You think I envy this Angela? Ok Mr. Careles, let's see who succumbs to the green eyed monster first._

* * *

><p>Like? No? Just give it time, it'll grow on you. This chapter was awkward for me, but the upcoming ones are better. Let me know your thoughts, next update in no more than 3 days.<p> 


	2. Problem 1

So, I return with another chapter. This one did all sorts of things for later in the story, so try to remember things. I feel as if I should pay attention to length and small details, but I'm battling racing for the bigger picture. Who knows, but at least I'm trying!

Oh, and fun fact: I enjoy waking up to reviews. I enjoy seeing 17 emails on my phone and going through them all, story alerts as well. It makes me smile and I appreciate it.

To the lovely person that let me know TK's mom passed, that's a touchy subject for me and would prefer not to delve into that personal hurt in fiction as well. My mom is alive, but it is still too close to home so I'm sticking with my previous statement on that issue.

Now, enjoy my lovely readers.

* * *

><p>Walking through the door was bittersweet for Dani. She had mentally prepared herself on the drive home for Lindsay and Ray Jay's reactions, but what she met at home floored her. She walked in to find her kids in the living room with her ex husband Ray, Lindsay in tears and Ray Jay as far from his father as he could get without leaving the room. They all turned towards her, mixed emotions on all of their faces that made her stomach drop in the most uncomfortable way. Lindsay's eyes held tears and anger mixed with a bit of sadness, Ray Jay looked furious and relieved to see her, and Ray looked guilty and apologetic. The guilt surprised her, so she cautiously put her purse on the chair closest to her and stood behind it much like Matt had this morning. She could feel the tension again, and it put her on edge.<p>

"What's going on? And why is Lindsay crying" she asked, directing her questions toward her ex husband as me made a motion for her to sit with them.

Lindsay sat in the far corner of the couch across from her father, her brother in the opposite corner trying to put as much distance between them as he could. She chose to sit in between her children, and felt them both shift to sit up next to her, almost trying to mimic body guards, or guard dogs.

"You wanna tell her or should we?" Ray Jay snapped, and immediately was given a look by both of his parents. He stood his ground though, as his father relented, looking guilty again.

"Tell me what?"

"Dad's…he's…they're…" Lindsay's voice hitched with tears each time she tried to speak, making Dani's blood thrum through her veins with anger. Her daughter was nearly hysterical and all Ray could do was sit there and wince. It infuriated her.

"What the hell did you do Ray?" she hissed.

"Well, Amy and I…"

"They're having a freakin' baby mom!" Ray Jay blurted out, his face showing disbelief and disgust. Lindsay just kept blinking back her tears as Dani fell back against the couch, baffled at what her son had just said.

They've only been divorced less than six months, and he's already forming another family with the last of his affairs. It hit her hard, and she just drowned out the sound of his voice as he probably tried to apologize. She knew this was bound to happen sooner or later, but she preferred later if only for her kids sakes.

"We didn't plan this I swear but it's a wonderful-"

"Get out Ray"

"Excuse me? I can be here if the kids want me to, so I'm staying"

She sat back and just glared at him. He sat back and did the same. What came out of the silence made her proud, but hurt her as well.

"Get out dad" Lindsay said quietly, her voice full of hurt.

"Linds please-"

"She said get out. I don't know about her, but I don't plan on seeing you any time soon" Ray Jay spoke up, anger still evident but hidden under his protectiveness.

"Ray…"

"Leave, now Mr. Santino. It's in your best interest" Nico said out of nowhere, causing everyone to turn to him surprised. Ray was angry, but Dani was relieved to see him.

"Nico…" she questioned softly, tilting her head in question.

"The door was unlocked, I forgot to give you something this morning" he said, quickly making eye contact with her before her ex husband interrupted.

"This is my house, and this doesn't concern you!" he bellowed, Nico not even blinking twice.

"On the contrary, I can make it concern me" he threatened, "I'd hate to see Amy and the baby under stress because you didn't return from the grocery store after two hours"

"How did you-"

"Leave, I won't warn you again"

Nico stood his ground as Ray looked back at what used to be his family, and saw his kids looking anywhere but him, and his ex wife looking at Nico in wonder. It enraged him that his wife was now looking to someone else to protect her. That used to be his job.

"Fine, fuck my ex wife all you want! Just leave Amy alone" he shouted as he stormed out, leaving an awkward atmosphere in his wake.

Clearing her throat, she made to get up, standing next to Nico without looking him in the eye. He tried to catch her gaze, but she kept it firmly on her kids staring at the spot on the chair their father just vacated.

"Guys, head upstairs. I think we all need to cool off a bit"

Ray Jay looked at her with question and Lindsay finally calmed down enough to stand up and walk over to them. She looked Nico up and down a few times before looking at her mother. Ray Jay curious got up to stand behind his sister, wondering why she kept staring at the security guy, "Nico" he now knew.

"Mom…" she started cautiously, "Dad wasn't serious when he said, ya know…" she trailed off awkwardly, flickering her eyes between Dani and Nico. Her mom flushed with embarrassment as Nico decided to answer her question.

"No Lindsay, your mother and I aren't" he threw a look at her briefly before continuing, "_Involved_ in any way but in a professional manner. If we were, I'm sure you would be the first people to know" he finished off confidently, knowing Dani would have to let them know first because he heart is too big to lie to them well.

Lindsay looked at Ray Jay, silently having a sibling conversation as Dani caught Nico's eye, flashing him a reassuring smile before turning back to them.

"So, I forgot to give you the plane ticket back in the office. You kind of left in a hurry" he smirked.

"Wonder why…"

"Plane ticket for what?" Lindsay asked, and Dani decided it was the best time to drop the bomb.

"TK invited me to his family reunion; it's a part of therapy he readily agreed to. Coach Purnell thinks it'd be good to keep an eye on him…" she stopped, looking at Nico to finish.

"And, that's where I come in. They didn't want your mother to go alone, and she insisted I was a better man than Matt for the job"

"Wait, Matt? You mean that guy you and Jeanette used to talk about all the time?" Lindsay blurted out, before Dani squinted at her and caused her to backtrack, but her brother beat her to it.

"What she means is, that guy you guys _used_ to talk about before Grandma met Nico here. Now we're lucky if you show up when she's not here to remind of us of your poker knowledge"

Lindsay elbowed her brother as Nico just looked intrigued at Dani. She met his gaze unflinchingly as he smiled a slow smile that lit his eyes. She got lost in them until he spoke.

"Well, at least someone likes me" he said teasingly.

"Oh, mom likes you. If not, she would have kicked you out by now" Lindsay answered helpfully before Dani turned to deliver the second half of the news.

"Anyway, because Nico already knows TK's family, I'm going to be his plus one" she finished uneasily.

"Plus one?"

"I'll be his fiancé for the week, so I can come to everything and observe TK without any problems" she said and winced, waiting for the attack of questions and accusations that never came.

"Well, you could do worse" Ray Jay commented.

"He's right; he could be ugly and bald. So, does that mean we have the house to ourselves that week?" Lindsay asked hopefully, watching Dani again.

"Ha-ha, not a chance. Grandma will be here that week; we leave the week after tomorrow"

"Fine whatever. Can I go to Ashley's now?"

"Sure Linds. You need a ride?"

"Nope, I'll take her. Jack and I were planning on shooting some hoops anyway. We're not gonna tell dad about this little trip are we?" Ray Jay asked.

"You wanna call him and tell him?" Dani shot back at him with a look.

"Oh look at the time, come on" he said as he dragged Lindsay out of the house, the rumble of the car engine heard as it pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Dani turned to Nico to find him nowhere in sight. He'd been standing next to her when they were talking, hadn't he? She wandered around the kitchen, leaning over the sink to see him just outside her back door, staring out into the trees. She made her way stealthily to the doors and opened them soundlessly before he scared her.

"Don't you know it's not nice to sneak doctor?"

"Who said I was nice?"

He just gave her a look as he turned towards her. She conceded that she was in fact nice, and there was nothing that would change his mind.

"Why couldn't the tickets wait until next week?"

"I just wanted to see you" he said, and continued as her eyed widened, "I wanted to know you were ok with all of this"

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm a big girl; I can handle myself"

"That doesn't always mean that you should have to either" he answered into thin air, turning to look above her shoulders at her house instead of her eyes.

"Matt seemed pretty upset, but I wanted to make sure this whole thing wasn't going to stress you out more than you already seem to be"

"It's not; I actually think it'll be fun. You have to open up to me now"

She walked over to one of the chairs on her porch, waiting until Nico sat opposite her before continuing.

"So Mr. Careles, tell me about yourself"

"…"

"Oh come on, I need something here! Favorite color, favorite food, guilty pleasure?"

"I think I'll be going now" he said as he left her sitting on the porch. It irked her that he dismissed her questions so blatantly, but was jarred from those thoughts as her cell phone buzzed. It showed a text from Nico, but she didn't understand what he forgot.

**Green, chicken enchiladas, and doctors. Suffice?**

**-Nico**

She smiled as she read the text, annoyed that he mentioned green again, but that he found her to be a guilty pleasure, at least that's what she thought. He was even mysterious through text, oh what a week it'll be.

* * *

><p>Good? Eh? Don't fret, more twists and turns as we continue on.<p> 


	3. Losing It

Hey, I'm back again. I'm sorry to inform that emotionally heavy stuff will pop up here and there, but I'm trying to tone it down. My mother was in the hospital this past weekend so I did update the other day if I recall, so I'm getting out any frustrations here.

To the amazingly faithful reviewer that shared her story with me a little bit, and you know who you are, I also almost lost my mom this past year and I refuse to revisit such a topic in my story. TK's mother is alive but split after his fame, and isn't a factor in this story much. Thus, my touchy subject warning.

I appreciate the faithful reviewers I have on my two stories here, and hope that everyone continues to read and enjoy. Now, with the end to my sob story, here is the next installment in the story everyone's waiting for...

* * *

><p>He was going to send her to an early grave, of that she was certain. Nico was going to be at the house in less than a half hour, and Ray had decided to stop by on the day of her flight to North Carolina. She thought it was all some sort of cosmic joke, but fate seemed to have it in for her lately. She couldn't sleep last night, slept through her alarm this morning, and is running around as her ex husband follows her around harassing her over nothing. Finally, she finishes packing her things and starts to bring it down the stairs when he really starts.<p>

"Where are you going? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Where are the kids?" he asked, upset yet again.

"I don't have to answer to you Ray, in case you forgot already" she bit out, tired and in need of the coffee she was conveniently out of. It was a bad morning that was about to get a lot worse.

"Well I have a right to know where my kids are Dani"

"Where were you when they said they didn't want to see you? Last time I checked, they refused to see you last week and never returned your phone calls"

"That isn't the point-"

"That's exactly the point! They're angry and hurt that you're going to be starting a family in the New Year with someone else. It's going to take time if they ever come around" she stated, but balked when she saw the panic flash across his face. She'd known him long enough to know there was something she was missing.

"About that…"

"What in the hell could you have done in a week Ray, find out you're having twins?"

"She's having her baby shower Saturday" he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets as he inched closer to the door. He knew she'd understand in 3, 2, 1…

"Saturday! She isn't due for a while, _right_?"

"Well, see…we found out back around Christmas-"

"Christmas? Really Ray?" she said as she dropped her luggage in the hallway and sat on top of it. She hadn't filed for divorce until February. He'd known before she knew about Amy, and he'd gotten sloppy on purpose. It all made sense now.

"Dani I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say you're _sorry_ Ray. You wanted me to file, then when this all came out it wasn't your fault. You thought about you…again" she whispered brokenly. Her marriage was done before she realized it, and he was hoping she'd divorce him. He made a fool of her for not only missing his affairs, but for divorcing him when his girlfriend was pregnant. It was just one punch after another.

"Dani-"

"I need to leave for the airport soon. Call the kids and see if they'll pick up, if not go get ready for your next child. Now get out of my house" she said, keeping her head down as she heard him mumble a sorry before closing the door. In frustration, she hurled her phone at the door and heard it smash against the wood and fall brokenly to the ground. The crunch wasn't nearly as satisfying as she'd hoped, but soon the tears were enough to consume her.

She sat in her hallway on top of her luggage, sobbing into her hands as she felt the tears overwhelm her need to take deep breaths. As the sobbing subsided, she just continued to stare into space as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She hadn't heard the door open until Nico was directly in front of her, crouching down so she had to meet his eyes. She immediately dropped her eyes and moved around him to gather her things.

"Dani what's-"

"Let's get going, we're gonna be late" she said, grabbing her things and heading out the door. He followed, conflicted about the hauntingly vacant look on her face, but allowed her her space to lock the door and get into the passenger seat of his car.

The drive to the airport was deathly silent, Nico seeing tears slide down her face at slower intervals until they stopped all together. She hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to him in the span of a half hour, and it was starting to set him on edge. Another silent hour passed as they waited in the terminal to board the plane, Nico disappearing for a minute, not that Dani noticed. The only sign that she was awake was the silent thankful look she gave him as he handed her a cup of coffee before heading onto the plane. Boarding the plane went smoothly, but sitting in their seat while everyone else got situated got to be too much for him. Dani was scaring him.

"What happened" he questioned gently, noticing the grip she had on the armrest tighten to the point that her knuckles started to turn white. He gently placed his hand on top of hers and pried her fingers off the metal, setting her hand palm to palm on top of his. She seemed to be able to speak after that.

"Amy's having a baby…" she whispered, afraid that if she said it any louder it would suffocate her. He nodded, but knew that it had to be more. Last week she was furious, today she just looked…lost.

"I know, but what happened today" he urged her.

"She's having a baby-"

He was just about to interrupt when her eyes welled up with tears again. He squeezed her hand and she held onto him for dear life, filling in the blanks.

"She was pregnant at Christmas. He knew, and made sure I divorced him. He knew, she knew, and I was never going to know" she finished, holding in her tears, but her eyes looked glassy as she looked up at him.

Nico looked down at her and his heart broke, she never deserved this kind of hurt over and over from the same person. He shifted his hand and slipped his fingers in between his, gently pulling their hands into his lap as she settled her head on his shoulder and cried once again. The tears soaked into his shirt as they sat in the air for the flight south, each time she took a shuddering breath he took his free hand to run it through her hair. After an hour she seemed to fall into a deep sleep, lightly snoring into his chest where her head had slipped. He continued to absentmindedly run his fingers through her hair, letting her heart beat settle his nerves.

He'd kept the way he found her fascinating and intriguing under control, but her turning to him in a time of need made everything that much harder. He knew they were supposed to in a relationship, but he couldn't help but think of what the end of the week would bring. Endings. Disappointment. Passion. He shook his head slightly, remembering just how upset she was; knowing anything between them would be anything but easy. She didn't need complications in her life, and he wasn't going to be selfish just because he felt something for her. He'd let her take the lead, if there was anything for him to follow anyway.

* * *

><p>As the plane landed in the Concord Regional Airport, he gently woke Dani, her not waking once during the flight. She slowly opened her eyes and subconsciously squeezed his hand as she straightened. She raised her hands above her head, but embarrassingly dropped them when she realized she hadn't let go of Nico yet. She smiled a shy smile as he just looked at her in amusement, tilting his head to the side as he held her gaze.<p>

She'd seen his eyes be intimidating, guarded, and hard when they weren't hidden behind sunglasses, but this look was new on him. It still held that same intensity they always did, but it seemed like they were burning a hole through her, trying to learn everything he ever needed to know from this one moment. Usually, this would make her uncomfortable, but Nico made her feel safe above all else. Just as she was about to say something, someone hit the back of her seat, alerting them that they were one of the only few still left on the plane. She smiled at him and stood, dismissing their moment at they left the airport, silently lost in thought on the way to the house.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to a large ranch style house, they were met with a grinning TK, nearly bouncing towards their car. Dani got out and remembered every reason she should be happy this week, and it was all towering over her at 6'3. TK bounced on his heels as he waited for Nico to grab and his and Dani's bags, despite her protests before he started talking.<p>

"Dr. D! I'm glad you both made it here in one piece" he said laughing, and she couldn't help but join in. She refused to let Ray ruin this unique opportunity for her, and she was going to enjoy her time with TK and Nico.

_Nico…_

"So, where's the ring?"

Dani's eyes snapped up to him as she stared, remembering why she was there in the first place. Nico cleared his throat and spoke to afford her some time.

"We're in a relationship Terrence, I'll propose later in the week" he said meeting her eyes. His eyes darkened as he saw the flush across her neck. Her eyes bore into his as she tried to speak, but remembering who was with them, she decided against it.

"Terrence, is there any way we could have some time alone before meeting everyone?" Nico asked, silently hoping he'd get his way.

"Oh, it's like that? Damn Nico, I didn't think you had it in you" TK said laughing as Dani looked away embarrassed again as Nico squinted at him for a few minutes.

"Stop doing that! Dr. D does the same thing. You guys can go in the garage for a bit, no one's here yet and Gram's at the store. Just don't make too much noise, I really don't need that image in my head" he said winking as he walked away from them, opening the garage door for them and closing it behind them as well.

Dani stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until she sat on an empty stool near the door. Nico came to stand next to her against the washing machine as they got underway.

"Look I know we're supposed to be engaged, but I figured after this morning, you'd enjoy the easiness of just _being_. No pressure"

"I appreciate that Nico, I really do. It's been a crazy few weeks, but that's not going to affect this week. We need to establish some details before we meet everyone so we seem convincing"

"Ok, well you know my favorite color, favorite food, and guilty pleasure; what else could you possibly want?" he asked teasingly, glad to see the light return to her eyes.

"Well, for starters, how did we start dating? Are you touchy feely?" he gave her a look at the words touchy feely, but stood close enough to her to make her lean back against the dryer she was seated in front of. He put his hands on the dryer behind her, bringing them to eye level as he spoke.

"We met at work; you intrigued me to the point where I asked you out to dinner after getting back from Atlantic City for work. We instantly connected and made the balance between work and our personal lives successful. I don't usually call women by pet names often, usually just 'hun'. I like to touch," he said as he ran his hands down her arms, making her shiver.

"I like to show that a woman is mine," he said as he brings his hand back up to rest at the base of her neck, cradling her face in his palms.

"And I like to be close" he whispered, bringing his lips to her ear, feeling her pulse race and her breath quicken. He pulled back to his original position a few feet away from her, and let her find her footing before talking again.

"That good enough for you?"

Dani heard the challenge in his voice, and decided he wasn't going to win this little game. She remembered the green comment, and decided to up the ante.

She got off of her stool and walked into his personal space, resting her hands on his hips. She felt him stiffen before he relaxed, but giving nothing away. She got closer and with each breath, her chest brushed his, making his breath quicken this time.

"I like the back story" she started, slowly bringing her hands around his back to slip into his back pockets. His jeans weren't too tight so it was an easy fit, and she got him to take a deep breath and stare at her with a new intensity. It was empowering.

"But, I am touchy feely. I like to be close, hands on someone, showing what I want" she whispered seductively as he leaned into her, trying to catch her words and a whiff of her perfume. She was intoxicating in the best way, and he was slowly coming undone. He slipped his hands around her waist to bring her closer and felt her relax into him.

"But I guess we can go by your rules" she said as she quickly detangled herself from him, stepping back and smirking as the lust in his eyes started to fade. He squinted at her and she squinted back, and then walked away before he could change her mind.

"That was cruel Doctor" he said lowly, his voice still husky. She giggled as he caught her waist and pinned her to the wall just inside the door leading into the house. She gasped and held her breath, Nico being close enough to do crazy things to her stomach.

"Is that how it's going to be? You push and pull until I…" he trailed off as he ran a finger from her ear to the hollow of her throat and back again. "Snap"

She inhaled deeply as his finger dragged over her skin again, this time pushing her body up and into his. She heard him groan as he used his body to press her into the wall again, them being pressed together from the torso up.

She grabbed the collar of his leather jacket in her hands and pulled him to her, leaving less than an inch between their faces.

"Green isn't my color _hun_. And I'd like to see just how much it'd take to make you lose control"

The double meaning wasn't lost on him, and he saw the way her eyes flickered between his hazel eyes and his lips. Just as he was about to capture her lips, she slipped out from under him and walked into the house, calling over her shoulder,

"Not yet" she let out as she closed the door behind her, and he let his head land against the wall where she had just been. If she could do this to him in less than ten minutes, he'd gladly lose control. _But only for her_…

He sighed and grabbed their bags and followed her into the house, ready to get introductions out of the way before the real fun began.

* * *

><p>Like? I ask this every chapter, but I really do wonder. I hope things are accurate, small details really aren't my thing in my stories so much. I do need to give a special thank you to the following reviewers in no particular order for sticking around, giving good criticismmaking helpful contributions, and general positive feedback. (If you're not mentioned, please don't be offended, these are just people that have given good, thoughtful responses)

tanya2byour21

Majors Darlin

Lattelady

Angels-heart1

CMC3

CFCfan1

diavoloduchessa


	4. Vague Agreement

Alright, I'm experiencing some difficulties with my next chapter. I'd be willing to give credit to someone that was willing to co-write my next chapter with me, but only if they can get back to me as soon as possible. I'd like to have the next chapter up by Sunday at the absolute latest, so the person that helps me must be able to at least give me a rough start I can run with. If interested, let me know, I don't do this...ever.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter that really bugged me and ultimately is just a means to the future.

* * *

><p>"What exactly did you mean by not yet?"<p>

Dani turned around, used to Nico's habits of keeping quiet until _he _was ready to announce himself. She stood in the living room; it decorated with two couches, and arm chair and a coffee table. There was a fire place in the middle, but she stood off to the side looking out the window, watching the cars fly by as they waited for TK to come back from where ever he had disappeared off too.

"Stop sneaking up on me"

"I do not _sneak_" he defended with insult at the implication, "You just aren't always paying attention. And I thought that was my line?"

"I need to tie bells around your neck I think…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Stop avoiding the question"

"I didn't mean anything by it" she said as she turned back to the window.

"Now isn't the time to decide to try and lie to me"

"Who said I was lying?"

"I know you"

"You know what you've read, you know next to nothing about _me_"

"Where's this coming from?"

She sighed and turned to him, knowing he was just a few feet away now. He looked at her with that soft look around his eyes, and it weakened her resolve. She liked Nico, she really did, but she was in no condition to do anything about it. He deserved better than that, but he wasn't making this any easier.

"It's nothing that concerns you"

"You concern me"

"You don't need to care about me Nico! I've made mistakes, and I've fallen flat on my ass long before you came around and have recovered just fine" she said crossly.

He sudden mood change irked him, knowing that she was fighting something and wasn't telling him.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn? It's my job to fix things, and you are covered under that"

He looked at him coldly, shifting her eyes quickly to see a car pull up the driveway. She saw an elderly woman, maybe 65, and a childlike TK run and pick her up in a hug. The thought warmed her heart, but she realized the room was suffocating her with all the things left unsaid, yet again.

"Glad to know I'm part of the job Nico. Screw being in a relationship with you, TK will explain I'm a friend and that's it. I don't need you for anything"

She walked away from Nico yet again, and it made his blood boil as he saw her talking to TK outside. He saw the confusion on his face as she probably informed him of their…_situation_. He then saw a man step out from the driver's seat and he had to stop himself from stalking outside to show her just wrong she was. Walking out to presumably flirt with her shamelessly was TK's cousin Anthony. Anthony was a ladies' man he knew and had no problem with that until he took Dani's hand and kissed it. He saw the smile light up her eyes as she turned in his direction to give him a look. Even from inside, he knew she was feeling confident, her body screamed it as Tony kept close to her as they headed toward the door. He schooled his features when they came in, immediately greeting Annette with a hug. He saw Dani avoiding his eyes as he released her and gave a firm handshake to Tony, suddenly feeling as if this wasn't the best idea.

"Nico sweetheart, I'm so glad you made it!" Annette exclaimed as she moved around them into the kitchen, putting down her purse as they all followed. He hung back trying to get Dani's attention, but was interrupted by Tony offering her a tour of the house. She locked eyes with him and raised an eyebrow, challenging him. He shook his head no subtly when she nodded back, turning a sweet smile on Tony as she accepted. She blatantly ignored him in favor of TK's cousin, and it was already getting to him. TK slid next to him in the hallway as Gram got cooking for tonight's dinner.

"So, what'd ya do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Right, that's why in under a half hour you and Dr. D go from being all lovey dovey to practically strangers. What. The. Hell. Happened."

"Nothing that can't be fixed Terrence"

"You don't get it do ya man? She doesn't need to be fixed; you just need to be human around her"

"Excuse me? You're giving me advice?"

"Dude, show her ya know how to act like a person. Not a bodyguard. She was here to be someone's girlfriend, not their tag a long work project" Terrence huffed as he started to move towards the kitchen. Just as he passed through the entryway, he poked his head back out to give Nico just one more piece of advice.

"You like her man. Open up and get your girl before Tony does"

Nico glared at him fiercely, the thought of Tony touching a hair on her head making him angry beyond belief.

* * *

><p>"So dear, what did Terrence say you do again?" Annette questioned her as she sat at the counter, watching her cook despite her attempt to help. Annette had said she was a guest, but could keep her company.<p>

"I work with the Hawks, I'm a therapist"

"Ah, so that's how you and my dear Nico know one another?" she said and pinned her with a look.

She wasn't expecting Nico to be brought up so soon, especially after Tony had whiskered her away for a tour of the house. He was a nice guy, with a sense of humor and not afraid to say what's on his mind. It was refreshing after all of Nico's vague responses and short comments, but it just didn't feel right to her. Tony was just to make Nico upset, but she'd never do that to him or TK.

"Kind of. He's…a complicated man"

"Oh dear, he's nothing of the sort. He's caring and loyal to a fault; he just needs the right kind of people to make that shine. We've gotten very close; he's like another son"

"He is very loyal, very protective as well. He's an amazing man" she finished quietly suddenly feeling guilty for the way she treated him.

"Then why are you pushing that poor man away?"

"Excuse me?" Dani looked up startled.

"I see the way he looks at you Dani; he's a man that never does things half assed. If he cares for you, it must mean you're a special woman. Don't let a man that can love that deeply slip away just because he doesn't know how to show it"

"Can you excuse me?" She asked standing, itching to find Nico.

"Of course sweetheart, you both are sharing a room, I hope you don't mind; Terrence said there was something between you…" she said and winked at her.

"Not at all"

Leaving the kitchen, she heads through the dining room towards the back yard. She'd been told everyone else would be arriving tomorrow, so she opened the door to stumble upon something that'd make her heart break for the second time in a matter of hours.

On a bench, Nico sat next to a beautiful woman, slightly taller than herself with green she could see from there. She had to be TK's cousin based on her bone structure, but what did her in was the way their fingers were intertwined and resting on his lap much like he had done with her on the plane. She saw her vision blur with tears as she took a step back, noticing Nico now looking at her, making his way out of who she assumed to be Angela's, presence. She turned and headed for the room with their luggage upstairs, hearing Nico right behind her as she made her way inside and into the bathroom right as he ran into the door.

She quickly locked it as she heard him pound his first in frustration, letting herself slide down onto the floor. She held the tears in, but couldn't help the hurt that sliced at her insides at the thought of him with another woman, let alone witnessing it. She hadn't realized it'd hurt this much, and it wasn't making this whole situation easier. She heard him pacing on the other side of the door as she tilted her head back to rest against the wood. It was all too much to process so fast. She realized that he had stopped pacing and contemplating leaving when she heard him unceremoniously drop himself on the floor on the other side. She felt his head hit the door directly above hers, and in a twisted way, it gave her a sense of comfort. She wasn't the only one having problems figuring out whatever they…this…was.

"Dani…" Nico tried through the door.

She stayed silent for a few minutes until she heard him huff in annoyance.

"What, are you planning on ignoring my text messages as well?"

She sighed, smiling sheepishly even though he couldn't see it.

"I uh, kind of left it at home"

"Why, if I may ask?"

"It was in quite a few pieces after hitting the door, I figured it wouldn't work too well after that" she shot back sarcastically. She heard him laugh on the other side and couldn't help but laugh herself. She let her world get turned upside down and was hiding in a bathroom; it was slightly more than pathetic.

She got up and opened the door in quick succession, causing Nico to tumble backwards at her feet. She just looked at him and laughed, seeing him laugh and smile genuinely for the first time. His face was open and she felt like this was progress; they may just get through this in one piece.

She helped him to his feet, but he wouldn't release her hand as he led her to sit on the edge of their bed. She felt tense under his hand, but he dismissed it. He needed to clear up what she thought she saw if this week was going to get any smoother.

"Look, I know it looked like-"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does Dani. You looked hurt and I hate that I was the one to cause you that pain. I'm truly sorry, but it was innocent on my part"

"And hers?" Dani bit out.

"I told Angela I was involved. She grabbed my hand and asked me if I was sure, I was trying to be polite for Annette's sake" he smiled at her in an 'I told you so' kind of way before he continued.

"You weren't _jealous_ of her, were you Doctor?" he asked teasingly, watching as she jumped up and paced in front of him.

"No, I was just…" she trailed off, stopping right in front of him, struggling with her words.

"Nico I need…Uh…" He stepped closer to her and intertwined their hands as she kept her head down. Finally, she released on of his hands to reach into his coat pocket and grabbed his phone. He was about to object when she shoved him out of the room and locked the door behind him. He turned around and stared at the door in confusion, wondering why she locked him out and took his phone. In good faith, he sat on the stairs outside of their room and waited for her to do whatever it was she was doing, resisting the urge to pick the lock.

Inside the room, Dani went back into the bathroom to call her kids, making Lindsey put her on speaker so she could talk to them both.

"Hey mom, how's North Carolina?" Ray Jay asked.

"Good, really good. You guy behaving for Grandma?"

"Even better than we are at home" Lindsey replied.

"That's a first. Look, remember when Nico-"

"Oh my god! You guys are-"

"Jeanette? What are doing there?"

"We called her mom, Grandma had to go do something. I didn't know this was a private conversation" Lindsey tried to explain.

"I don't care if it's private, spill it Santino!"

"Like I was trying to say, remember what Nico had said about you guys being the first to know?" she hinted vaguely, getting only Jeanette's squeals of confusion before Ray Jay spoke up.

"You mean about…"

"Yeah Ray. Linds, you remember?"

"I don't remember! I wasn't even invited!"

"Yeah mom, I remember. So, is that what this is about?"

"Yeah. Do you guys mind?"

"Be happy mom, it's the least you deserve. I told you, unless he's ugly and bald, it's all good" Lindsey said laughing along with her brother.

"Yeah mom, it's about time"

"Ray Jay!"

"Love you too mom!"

"Ray…"

"Sorry mom, we're going through a tunnel. Gotta go bye" he said quickly as he hung up on her. She just stared at the phone before leaving the bathroom and going to find Nico. Sitting on the stairs with her back to her, she sat next to him and handed him back his phone.

"The kids ok?" he asked concerned.

She reached over to grab his hand and tug him into a standing position at the top of the stairs, just one below her so she was almost eye level with him. She used her free hand to cup his cheek and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He sighed as his free hand made its way around her waist, securing her to him.

"Thank you for everything" she whispered into his neck as she gave him a hug. He held her protectively as she sank into him, breathing in her shampoo that lingered in her hair. She was warm and soft, and everything he'd hoped she'd be. He pressed a kiss into her hair, running his hand up her back to gently tilt her head back so her eyes met his. Her eyes were dark and smoky and held things he hadn't dared say aloud, but threw caution to the wind this one time.

"Go to dinner with me Dani" me mumbled, kissing her cheek, then the corner of her mouth as well.

"Nico-"

"Please, just give me a chance" he pleaded gently, holding her tighter.

"I can't" she said looking at the floor. He grabbed her chin and lifted it to meet his gaze.

"Why?"

"We'll go out, have a nice night, and I'll fall for you. I'll fall for you, and I can't afford that"

"Why? I'll admit, it's a risk, but you're worth it. I've already fallen; I just want you to let me catch you if you fall too" he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. He could feel her breathing in sync with him when she answered, so quietly he almost missed it.

"Ok, I trust you. But, we don't _really_ start something until we get home."

"Are you sure?"

"Would you rather I change my mind?"

"No. Now, can we pretend to be involved again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I did that earlier. We'll just say I was upset and took it out on you"

"It's fine. Why did you take my phone now? Call your kids?"

"Well, I don't exactly have my own. Why do you think I stole your phone?"

"You're Dr. Danielle Santino; I try not to wonder why you do some things"

"Hey!"

"I meant that in the best possible way, honest. Are you ready to face an inquisition?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Worse. I can't make Terrence silent here; he can say anything he wants"

"Oh lord. He's never going to let this one go is he?"

"Nope. Have fun in therapy"

"Thanks a lot Nico. This is all your fault"

"Why is it my fault?"

"If you weren't so attractive, I would have been able to ignore this"

She escaped his grip and headed down the stair away from him yet again. This push and pull between them was exhilarating, but having to pretend and wait until they got home gave him conflicted feelings. They were still trying to figure out what _this_ was, but pretending is a good start. Kind of.

* * *

><p>So, I'm still not a huge fan of this chapter, so I may do a one shot to get myself back into the groove of things. Any song suggestions? I write best to music.<p> 


	5. Desires

So, I decided to come back! I'm sick as hell, but it was something to do while not going to class today. I gotta point out, I have the most amazingly loyal reviewers that come back, and a great thanks to all the new ones I've gotten. I think I'm getting back into this story, so keep on the lookout for a new chapter around Saturday. I think this was a chapter I liked writing, kind of showing a different side to things in a way.

Enjoy, Read, Review, whatever. I think we all kind of need a mid-week something to get us through.

* * *

><p>Walking up the stairs, Dani was mentally exhausted. Nico had stayed behind with Terrence to help clean up while Annette went to lie down. Dani was pushed out of the kitchen by Nico, sent to relax while he and TK took care of the work down stairs. As she climbed to the top, she pushed the door open and fell backwards on the bedspread. The questions hadn't been as invasive as she first thought, Annette being a wonderful buffer that TK seemed to actually listen to.<p>

As she continued to star at the ceiling, Nico came in, closing the door behind him as he dropped back on the bed beside Dani. She scooted away from him to give him space, but ended up being pulled back into his chest as he rested his head against hers. She relaxed into his side, throwing her arm over his stomach and turning into him as he stuck an arm under his head.

"I was thinking…"

"You do know that any time something like that comes from you, I worry for my life" Nico remarked teasingly as she poked him in the ribs.

"No! I was just thinking that…we're adults Nico"

"Yes, being over 40 tends to signify that…"

"Smartass. I just meant that we're entitled to our own secrets, right?"

"I'm pretty sure I've kept secrets since age five, but yes usually"

"So, if I decided not to tell someone something, it's my prerogative because it's my business, right?"

"Dani, if this is about us-"

"We aren't doing anything wrong Nico. Ray Jay and Linds know and there's not much else I need to keep a secret. All of New York will most likely know once we get home"

"So you're bringing this up because…" he said as he turned over to face her, his head propped up on his hand as she did the same. Their faces were mere inches apart, but she continued to speak.

"What do we say when we go to work? TK knows how to keep a secret, but chooses not to"

"Are you afraid of how it'll look to everyone else?"

"I just…don't want anyone assuming I'm with you for the job. I know everyone thought that with Matt"

"Yeah, but with Matt, people thought they had the right to say anything they wanted. With me, people usually just avoid eye contact" he said and she laughed, knowing it was true rather than for someone to stand up to him.

"Sleep Dani, we have brunch with his extended family in the morning, and you'll want to be awake for that"

"Will Angela be there?" she asked as she turned away from him, but felt herself being pulled into him agian as his head settled behind hers.

"Yes, and so will Tony. I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be either"

Dani and Nico were sound asleep when he started to turn away from her, ending up on his stomach with his knuckles grazing the floor of the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dream<strong>_

"_I need to tie bells around your neck I think…" she mumbled under her breath before letting a high pitched squeak give way to giggles as Nico grabbed her by the waist and quickly lifted her off the ground and quickly hid them in a conference room._

_He dropped her gently on her feet again, and let her catch her breath as she walked a few feet away from him to lean against the conference table._

"_Seem familiar Nico?" she asked innocently, as she watched him stalk towards her in a predatory manner._

_She saw the way his eyes darkened with recognition as he stood close to her, pressing her body into the table as he forced her to lean back. He caged her with his arms and brought his face next to hers, running his nose gently from behind her ear down the column of her throat. She shivered and he smiled smugly, this time brushing his lips over the same path his nose had taken._

"_Absolutely" he breathed before his lips captured hers in a searing kiss._

_She held herself up with one hand on the table as the other came up to run along Nico's scalp, causing him to press her harder into the table before he lifted her on the table. One of his hands remained on the table as she pulled him closer with her thighs. He brought both hands to tangle in her hair, tilting her head back to allow him to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and instead of melting under his touch; Dani fought him at every turn._

_She was matching each slip of his tongue and bite of the lip, and it made Nico realize just how much he still wanted to learn about Dani through hands on experience. Files weren't nearly as fun as this._

_As they continued to lick and kiss one another, Dani started to unbutton Nico's dress shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath. Just as she was about to slip the shirt from his shoulders, his fingers made contact with the bare skin of her back. She gasped as she pulled him closer, attacking his lips with a new vigor as he pushed her top up her back. His fingers created a path of heated skin as she slipped his shirt off of him and onto the floor. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as he pulled her close, nearly dropping her as the door flung open._

_They froze, Nico protectively wrapped around Dani, shielding her from view despite the fact that she was still fully clothed. Their eyes were wide as the door was slammed shut and they came face to face with the last person they would have wanted to catch them._

"_Terrance?" they said in unison, seeing the terrified look on his face before it morphed into a look of pure glee. _

_He locked the door behind him as the pounding of the person on the other side shouted something, but none of them were listening. He waltzed over to a seat across from Dani and Nico still intertwined, resting his hands in front of him in an innocent manner._

"_Terrance…" Nico said warningly as he slowly backed away from Dani, going to pick his shirt up off the floor. TK whistled suggestively as Nico shoved his arms through the sleeves, forgoing the buttons as he took a seat next to Dani. Dani had gotten off the table and fixed herself, smoothing her hair and pulling her shirt down as TK stayed unusually silent. As they both sat still, he started in._

"_Hey man, it's not my fault you're gettin' freaky with her at work again"_

"_Terrence!" she shouted, turning an impressive shade of red in under three seconds._

"_Hey, yall should close doors completely before divin right in ok?" Dani just shook her head, still feeling hot._

"_By the way Dr. D, I'd suggest you get your nails cut. Wouldn't want our dear Nico here unable to take off his shirt without showing off those red nail marks now would we?" _

_Nico ran his hand under his shirt and over his shoulder, wincing slightly as he felt the raised marks. He smirked and sat back as he buttoned his shirt, much to Dani's disappointment._

"_What did you need Terrance? Hiding from someone…" _

"_You're one to talk, newlyweds"_

_**End Of Dream**_

Nico's eyes shot open as he pulled Dani towards him before he had a chance to stop himself. His chest was covered in sweat and he could feel her cool skin against his overheated body. She sighed and swung her leg over his hips to get more comfortable in her sleep. He was going to die of Dani overload if he didn't get out of bed. He slid out from under her, hearing her sigh as she rolled over onto his pillow as he opened a window.

He'd had the same dream for the last week or so, but Dani's comment about him sneaking had brought it back full force. He knew they were planning on giving them a try, but he couldn't help feeling like he'd let her down. He wouldn't be open enough, he'd be too vague. He'd protect her and make her upset; there was a multitude of things that could go wrong.

He knew the consequences and went ahead and pursued her anyway. It was something he couldn't control, his attraction to her that is, and it made him realize that there was another side to him that he really hadn't explored yet. Dani brought out that side in him.

"Nico, come back to bed"

"I can't sleep"

"Nightmares?"

"No, I assure you I'm just fine. Go back to sleep"

"Ok fine" she replied sleepily as she turned over.

He looked at her reflection in the moonlight, mesmerized by the content expression that seemed to take over in her sleep. She was a truly magnificent woman, and he couldn't think of someone better to fall in…_like_ with. It was almost comical that she assumed, even in her sleep, that things were bad. That was one of the best dreams he's had for a while, but the fact that to get there was the hard part. He had no problem believing he could confide in her about most things, but his past is spotty with things he'd rather forget but looking at her made him think he could do it. As he was lost in thought, he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his torso as he felt her head lean against his back.

"I can hear you thinking, what's the matter" she said in a husky voice, still trying to shake off the remnants of sleep. He turned to pull her full into his arms, her head resting against his chest. He felt cared about, and that was a new feeling. They hadn't even slept together, and he already got lost in her scent-

"Nico…" she said drawing out his name, unknowingly looking up at him through her eyelashes with an unintentional seductive stare. He tightened his hands around her back as she leaned into him more. He had flashes of his dreams as he walked her backwards toward the bed, Dani being surprisingly cooperative. She pulled on his as she leaned back, bringing him with her as she fell on the bed, Nico hovering above her as her hands made lazy patterns on the smooth skin of his back. He'd forgotten he didn't have a shirt on, so the gentle scrape of her nails on his skin sent his senses into overdrive.

He took one of her arms and slid his hand down until he reached her fingers, holding her hand above her head as the other played with locks of her hair. They were content to just stare at one another until she stopped making patterns on his skin, and flattened her palm against his side. He froze, the warmth flooding him as she slowly and purposefully slid her hand up his side and around to the front of his chest to rest above his heart. The hand that played with her hair stopped, only to rest directly over her hand. They could both feel his pulse race despite his calm demeanor, and that's when she threw caution to the wind.

"I think now's a good time..." she whispered as Nico looked confused, then recognition dawned on him.

She used her stomach muscles to pull herself up and meet Nico's eyes, kissing him chastely as she pulled her hand from his chest. He took that same hand and put it under her back, holding her to him as he lowered them against the mattress. He continued to kiss her, alternating between her lips and her jaw. He was surprisingly gently when he placed his lips over hers, never trying to deepen the kiss. It was the first time in years that she'd felt that this wasn't just the means to an end, but an event in itself. She wasn't even sure when they'd be ready to go there, and once again, Nico knew that and accommodated to her needs. They kept kissing for a few minutes before Dani quickly swept her tongue along his lower lip, Nico's breath hitching as he pulled away from her. She looked up at him confusingly as his eyes rested on their hands still above her head, him caressing the skin of her wrist as he spoke.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you deeper and more passionately…" he said as he met her eyes, the hazel looking dark brown as he tried to control himself.

"But you're not ready for this" she was about to interrupt him when he placed another chaste kiss on her lips, silencing her, "You said to wait until we got home"

"When we're ready for all of this, there will be no hesitation. I want you to feel completely safe with me" he admitted, and it brought tears to her eyes. He was saying he didn't want her to regret it, regret _them_.

"Believe me, when the time's right, it'll be perfect for us" she said, kissing him once more before he rolled off of her and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling again.

She did the same for a few minutes before her hand sought out his in the dark, intertwining their hands on his chest. He kissed her knuckles one by one, then her fingers, and finally the inside of her wrist as they settled to sleep again. Nico felt close when with Dani, and she felt safe with Nico, something neither of them had felt in any of their past relationships. They could feel the difference with one another, and that made the days seem less vague; they knew they'd und up somewhere, and they knew it could be together.

* * *

><p>Yay? Eh, I already have next chapter kind of plotted out in my head, so give me a couple of days to crank that out.<p> 


End file.
